


Nosy

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Curiosity, Gen, I hate tagging lol, Implied Sexual Content, Lambert is a Curious bean, Lambert is nosy, M/M, Sometimes you just don't need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Being curious does not mean you need to look into everything!
Relationships: Vesemir/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Nosy

Lambert never claimed to be a well-behaved child. Before he was given to the Witcher’s, he would do all he could to get food or hide from his ungrateful sack of shit father. Then after the Witcher came to get him, when his body felt like it was being ripped apart and put back together, he would be even more of a whirlwind. 

Somehow getting into places he shouldn’t, climbing high on the side of Kaer Morhen’s walls and hiding on the roof so no one would find him, once he was even found _inside_ the oven snaking away on a loaf of bread!

Vesemir did his best to keep an eye on the boy, to make sure he was thoroughly whipped out from training and didn’t have the energy to be such a little hellion. But even the Wolf couldn’t keep an eye on the boy twenty-four seven, eventually, he needed to not be a baby sitter for the little shit. Those days arrived with the welcomed visit from an old friend, a Bear Witcher that visited every winter, and Vesemir then dumped babysitting duty on one of the other teachers or one of the boys that Lambert was closest to. 

It was one such evening, Lambert had snuck away from the pile of boys he had curled up with to try and find sleep, but after about two hours the boy had given up any hopes of finding any rest and started wandering around the keep, testing his stealth and trying to find new holes to hide himself in sot hat Vesemir couldn’t work him to the bone like he always tries to. 

Late at night, everyone was asleep, the snoring varying from light to heavy, some very obnoxious and snorty, and made Lambert giggle as he resisted the urge to break into the room and pinch the Witcher’s nose shut. The same noises for the same dull evening and Lambert was about to throw in the towel on finding somewhere new to crawl into to see how long it would take Vesemir to find him. 

It wasn’t until he started to hear a different sort of noise that made Lambert pause and contemplate his options that made the young boy push forward, needing to find out what these new sounds were. He approached a door that he recognized as Vesemir’s room, his head tilting far to the side as he stared at the heavy wood door, candlelight filtering through a crack and Lambert licked his lips before easing it open a little bit more. 

Instantly his eyes went wide, his eyes getting a full view of Vesemir bent over his mattress and the Bear Witcher standing behind him, hips thrusting forward, both men panting and moaning. Lambert’s mouth fell open and he quickly backed away from the door, blinking rapidly, looking both ways down the hall to make sure there was no one there. 

The one time Lambert was too curious for his own good, and now he’ll never get _that_ image out of his mind. The boy shook his head and stuck out his tongue, quickly turning heel and running back to the pile of trainees to try and get some sleep.


End file.
